Field
The present Invention relates to a fuel cell system, a fuel cell mountable vehicle, and a method of controlling a fuel cell system.
Related Art
Fuel cells are usually cooled by cooling liquid, JP2006-184738A discloses an art for detecting an ambient temperature by a temperature sensor, and starting circulation of cooling liquid based on the detected ambient temperature.
While whether to start the circulation of the cooling liquid is determined by using the ambient temperature in JP2006-164738A, there is a difference among the ambient temperature, a temperature of cooling liquid which remains inside a radiator, and a temperature of cooling liquid which is supplied to the fuel cell. Therefore, there has been a problem that an accurate temperature of the cooling liquid cannot be grasped.